


under the bleachers

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [121]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire takes a drag from the joint, pungent smoke curling around her face. She pulls Kevin closer, murmuring, “C’mere,” and Kevin can’t really do anything but open his mouth to hers and breathe in what she gives him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the bleachers

Kevin looks for her underneath the outdoor bleachers after chess club. Almost everyone has gone home already. The field is empty. His mom expects him home in exactly a half an hour. If he runs the whole way, he can make it in fifteen minutes. But, then he’ll be out of breath and she’ll be suspicious.

When he rounds the corner of the bleachers, he sees her with another friend of hers.

“Hey, Krissy, Claire, hi.”

Real smooth, Kevin.

Smoke puffs out of Claire’s mouth when she laughs. Krissy is sputtering too, and rolling her eyes.

“Hey, Kev, done with band practice?” Claire leans back against a steel post and holds out the thin white rolled joint.

Kevin takes a step closer. “Nah. Today was chess club.”

Krissy picks up her backpack from the ground. “Like that’s so much better.”

“Hey, chess is a fun game,” Kevin retorts defensively. It’s one of the few clubs he’s actually in because he likes it.

“Whatever,” Krissy rolls her eyes again and takes the joint from Claire because Kevin hasn’t taken it yet.

“You mind giving us a minute?” Claire asks her friend. It sounds kind of mean to Kevin, but that’s just Claire’s voice.

“Like I want to stick around and watch,” Krissy sticks her tongue out.

Kevin blushes, watching his feet.

Claire asks, “You gonna hang long enough to give me a ride? We won’t be long.”

“Yeah I know you won’t,” Krissy says, but she adds, “I’ll be around, come find me in the parking lot.”

Kevin’s brave enough to ask, “Uh, can I, do you think you could give me a ride home too?”

Krissy passes the joint back to Claire and stares at Kevin. “You got gas money?”

“Sure, I have a few dollars,” Kevin nods.

“Whatever.” Krissy shrugs and walks away, disappearing around the corner of the bleachers.

Claire takes a drag from the joint, pungent smoke curling around her face. She pulls Kevin closer, murmuring, “C’mere,” and Kevin can’t really do anything but open his mouth to hers and breathe in what she gives him.

Exhaling after she lets him go - and her tiny hands are really, really strong - Kevin sways where he stands. He has a million things on his mind from assignments to college applications to SAT scores, cello performances and science projects and his mother’s stern disapproval. It doesn’t all float away on a breath of smoke but it eases enough that he feels the vice around his chest loosen. He takes the joint when Claire offers it to him, smiling, this time. Just a small lungful, it irritates his throat and Kevin coughs but Claire doesn’t make fun of him. Takes it back and smokes by herself until Kevin is ready again.

He’s still got his backpack on, stuffed so heavy with books his back aches, and he drops it to the ground when Claire pushes him against one of the steel beams. She’s about the same height as him, a year older - but he did skip a grade - and she’s warm against him when she grinds her hips. Plush lips pressing against him, acrid smoke on his tongue. Taking a deep breath, Kevin twines an arm around her waist and licks into her mouth. He feels a little looser, a little lighter. He doesn’t need much.

The first time Kevin caught her smoking under the bleachers after a club let out, Claire had hit him and threatened to beat him up if he told. And now here they are. Her hand down his pants pulling his cock out, her tongue moving against his teasing him into a frenzy. Kevin’s still not sure what happened or when. But he tends to lose large chunks of his time to stress. It just sort of happens. He’s doing better now, since he met her; maybe she’s a bad influence but god it gives him something to look forward to that’s just his. Only his. No one else even knows.

Well, except Krissy, but she’s nice.

Sliding his hands down to cup her ass through worn denim, Kevin pushes his hips against her, thrusts up into the squeeze of her fist as Claire kisses him messy and ruts against him. One of his legs pushed out and her thighs straddling, she rubs along him all heat and muscle. Kevin pulls her closer. Soft hair brushing his face, she smells like weed and fruit shampoo. Her clothes are frayed and her makeup is cheap but Kevin knows she has a nice family. She’s just finding who she is.

He wishes he had the courage to do that.

Claire is a little rough, pulls kind of hard, but it’s sort of amazing having someone else’s hand on him, someone kissing and holding and shit he barely lasts a minute before he comes wetly between their bellies. Humming against his lips, Claire’s hand lingers. Kevin slides one arm around from her ass to tug open the button on her jeans, fumbling inside, still uncoordinated and uncertain. She helps him along though, shimmies her hips to loosen her jeans, grasps his wrist and shoves him just where she wants him.

It’s so wet and searing hot and he can barely smell her sex but it’s intoxicating. Better than weed. Slipping his fingers into her and turning his hand when she presses the heel of his palm snug up against where he can feel the bone underneath, Kevin curls up into her body and moves with her suggestions until Claire is biting at his lip and shivering.

Kevin wants to stay under the bleachers where the mud is churned and the air is heavy with smoke and Claire stares at him with wide blue eyes, but his wrist watch beeps.

“Crap. I uh, I really do have to get home.”

“Yeah, helicopter parents, I get it.”

Only when they pull apart, his shirt is tacky with his own come, his hands smells like a girl and his clothes probably smell like weed. Kevin is already starting to freak out when Claire slaps his arm, bending over to get a bottle of water from her back pack.

“Stop freaking out, I can see you just getting all wound up again.”

Kevin holds the front of his shirt out, baleful. “Crap.”

Splashing him with water, Claire rubs the corner of her own plaid over shirt against Kevin’s polo. It’s not too bad. Maybe. Actually, it looks like most of his semen is on her black cami. Kevin grimaces.

“Kev, it’s ok. Hey. You’re fine.”

He doubts it’s really enough to fool his mom when Claire spritzes him with some kind of perfume, but he hasn’t gotten caught yet. The shower is usually his first stop when he gets home. His mother approves of the cleanliness.

“Okay. Sure. Thanks, Claire. Really.”

She shrugs and zips up her back pack, shouldering it and pulling on Kevin’s wrist. “Whatever. Come on, we shouldn’t make Krissy wait too long.”


End file.
